deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Palisade Blade maintenance corridors computer
The following computer is located in the maintenance corridor on the first floor of the Palisade Bank Corporation's Palisade Blade-01, a facility located in the Blade Plaza of Prague and featured in the System Rift expansion for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Mark Sebrle's computer Security rating: 1. Work Order From: Leona Rosolova To: Marek Sebrle Hey Marek, The airduct on the 1st ﬂoor is due for a cleaning. Please see to it as soon as possible. The code to the door is 8153. The work order has been logged in the system. Confirmation number: EJM00988795781138. Leona Rosolova Head of Engineering | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. I am with you From: Helena Sebrle To: Marek Sebrle Marek, We will get through this together. It is just one doctor’s diagnosis. We have to get a 2nd, 3rd, and 4th opinion to REALLY know if you have cancer. Even if you do, you and I will ﬁght it! We both knew that when you had the augment removed, you were going to be at risk for several diseases. Do you want to live an extra 10 years being healthier in Rabi'ah or do you want to live 5 years anywhere else. Let’s talk tonight. We have enough in the bank to cover us for a while. Maybe it is time you quit that job? Love you. Helena Vision Benefits From: Isabella Trembliska To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, I am proud to announce a revision to our Health Insurance package. All Employees: >Routine eye exam: 50% discount >Eyeglass lenses: 50% discount >Eyeglass frames: 50% discount >Contact lens & exam fees: 50% discount >Laser vision correction: 50% discount >Non-prescription sunglasses: 25% discount for eyeglass lens options and extra pairs of glasses (including sunglasses) >Augmented eye exam: 25% discount >Augmented eye maintenance, surgery, & removal: 25% discount Seniors, Leads, and Managers: >Routine eye exam: covered in full >Eyeglass lenses: covered in full >Eyeglass frames: 50% discount >Contact lens & exam fees: covered in full >Laser vision correction: 50% discount >Non-prescription sunglasses: 25% discount for eyeglass lens options and extra pairs of glasses (including sunglasses) >Augmented eye exam: 50% discount >Augmented eye maintenance, surgery, & removal: 50% discount If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to come see me. Isabella Trembliska Head of Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Found Praxis Kit From: Isabella Trembliska To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, Recently, a Praxis Kit was discovered in the east maintenance corridor on the third floor. I am to remind you all that under no circumstances are any items related to augmentations permitted within the Palisade Blade facilities. Ownership of such items is grounds for immediate termination as a Palisade employee. Be advised that we are currently reviewing security footage to determine who this kit belongs to. I highly doubt anyone will come forward to reclaim their property, therefore I am storing the Praxis Kit in my personal safe until our investigation is complete. Regards, Isabella Trembliska Head of Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - System Rift computers